Addy
Addy, full name Adam Harlock, worked as the quartermaster aboard the Moldy Crow. He participated in the search for Unithien Greyrain alongside Captain Uminoko Kawamoto. When he and the crew learned that Uminoko planned to not return Unithien and Varalia Earthhaven to the Shipwreck Cove despite orders from the Pirate King to do so, he was conflicted at first but eventually let Uminoko and the other women go. After Uminoko's departure, Addy became the new captain of the ship. Biography Early Years Adam Harlock worked for the Blue Dragon pirates aboard the Moldy Crow, which was helmed by Captain Susumu Kawamoto, for years as a dutiful quartermaster who was often referred to as Addy. When Susumu retired from captainhood and passed the mantle to his daughter Uminoko Kawamoto, Addy began serving Uminoko with as much loyalty as her predecessor. Susumu and Addy didn't part on the best of terms. Godslayer Era Addy learned that Susumu had become the quartermaster of the new Captain Oscar Locke aboard the Seastrider. Although he never said anything outright, he seemed to have been affected by the supposedly retired Susumu's sudden joining of another crew, which some people aboard the Moldy Crow viewed as betrayal. He accompanied Uminoko and the rest of the ship's crew, alongside the Morning Star and the Seastrider to search for the missing cleric Unithien Greyrain under orders from Pirate King Kuro Tori. He suspected that the ship's new cleric, Rei, who had been appointed by Uminoko for the voyage after the last cleric had fallen overboard, wasn't who the captain claimed she was and was likely Unithien's mother Varalia Earthhaven in disguise, but he kept his thoughts to himself and the truth from the rest of the crew. Addy helped keep the ship afloat during the battle with the sea serpent which left several crew members dead and a few more injured, such as Unithien. He later discovered Susumu having come aboard and looking for the ship's cleric to help heal Uminoko who also needed a new shirt. Addy gave his former captain a shirt to deliver to Uminoko and then told him to get lost as he said "Rei" was busy healing others at the time. Addy participated in a battle that the crews of the three ships fought against multiple adversaries in Devilfish Strait where their hunt for the serpent had led them to. When Uminoko returned with Unithien and got onboard, Addy followed her orders to take the ship away from the strait and distract the other two ships with deliberately placed smoke bombs. By the time they had left the strait behind, Uminoko went on deck with Unithien and explained that she had had made a deal with Varalia to not return her and Unithien to the Cove even though such an act went against the Pirate King's orders. Some of the crew members had a mutiny, but the two women dispatched the mutineers. Before more pirates could join the fray, Addy managed to calm them down long enough to come up with a decision that would satisfy most parties aboard the ship. Uminoko was stripped off her captainhood and was given a launch with which she, Unithien, Varalia and Sayuri Hyuga could find better fortune elsewhere while Addy herself was named as Uminoko's successor. Despite having been promoted to captainhood, Addy was conflicted over leaving Uminoko he had followed for so long on her own but managed to say goodbye to her before the launch departed. As the Moldy Crow set sail to the Cove, Addy planned to fabricate a story of the women's deaths once they returned to Kuro Tori so that the Pirate King wouldn't send crews to search for them. Aliases and Nicknames ; Addy : His nickname. Appearance A muscle-bound man with dark skin. He has piercing blue eyes beneath messy strands of black hair tied back in a ponytail, and a goatee completing the look. Wears a long dark blue coat with a short sleeved white t-shirt underneath. Black pants and boots complete the look, while a dagger hangs from his belt. Personality and Traits Dutiful, loyal, resourceful. Powers and Abilities A skilled pirate with a penchant for organizing stuff. Relationships Susumu Kawamoto Addy gets along with his former captain although when he reminds him at times that he's no longer the captain of the ship anymore and thus doesn't have the right as per pirate code to inspect the captain's cabin. The two parted on somewhat bad terms when Susumu retired from captainhood, and despite his respect for the captain, the feelings have left Addy sour and prone to acting coldly in his presence when they interact. Uminoko Kawamoto Addy followed Uminoko without question and helped her keep the ship floating and the crew in order. However, after he learned of her plans to disobey Kuro Tori's will and take Varalia, Unithien and Sayuri to safety, he was conflicted. In the end he chose to let Uminoko and her companions flee albeit with a heavy heart, choosing to spread a fake rumour of their deaths so they would not have any more pirates going after them. See also *Moldy Crow Category:Blue Dragon Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato